This invention relates to a display card for holding and displaying jewelry, and more particularly, to such a display card for holding and displaying earrings at a point- of-sale display where the earrings can be easily observed by a prospective purchaser and easily removed from the display card without damaging the card and without damaging the earrings.
Prior art earring display cards generally have openings within which the clasp of the earring is insertable to bear against the rear surface of the card. The cards are generally inverted L-shaped in side view and are displayed at an incline, usually suspended from a rod-shaped support member or the like. When the earrings are removed from the conventional card for inspection by a prospective purchaser, very often the prospective purchaser has difficulty removing the earrings and damages the earring clasp by, for example, bending same. Such damage may reduce the holding force of the earring clasp, and render the earrings defective and unsuitable for sale. While the following description is given for earrings (clasp-type and pierced ear-type), the invention is equally applicable to other clasp-type jewelry such as pins, medallions, or the like.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simple, attractive, easy-to-manufacture, but yet very effective jewelry holding and display card from which the jewelry (particularly earrings) can be easily removed without damaging a jewelry clasp or the card.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a jewelry holding and display card which can hold and display not only clasp-type earrings and other jewelry, but also pierced ear-type earrings and other post mounted jewelry such as pins, or the like.